Perfect
by 143NLT
Summary: Kurt is dating this guy. Kurt's boyfriend cheats on him. Blaine just wants to make Kurt feel perfect.


**A/N: hey guys this is something I wrote when I got bored enjoy (I hope)**

Blaine was in love with Kurt Hummel. The thing was Kurt had a boyfriend named Evan. Kurt always looked so happy with Evan. Blaine was so jealous of the relationship they had, but Kurt was his best friend so he had to be happy for him. Blaine didn't trust Evan and he told Kurt my multiple times that he didn't trust Evan, but Kurt didn't listen to him. Evan cheated on Kurt and Kurt fell apart.

Blaine did everything he could to make Kurt feel better. Blaine knew that he was going to cheat on Kurt. If Blaine was with Kurt none of this would have happened. Blaine couldn't stand to see Kurt look so broken.

"I don't understand why he cheated on me, Blaine. I tried so hard to be the perfect boyfriend to him. I guess I'm just not perfect." Kurt cried to him.

"Kurt you are perfect."

"I don't feel perfect."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Kurt couldn't feel this way about himself. Blaine got up and started leave the room.

"Blaine, where are you going?"

"To prove a point." Blaine left the room, leaving Kurt alone.

* * *

Blaine called Kurt to meet up with him. Kurt walk in the room confused, not knowing what was going on. "What's this for?"

"Its for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, a little song for you."

"Okay."

_**I know how you feel inside**_

_**You're in love and so am I**_

_**But you're with some other guy**_

_**I should be the one by your side**_

_**He cheated**_

_**Made you feel no good**_

_**I told you that he would**_

_**I knew that he'd make you cry**_

_**You're broken**_

_**Let me make it better**_

_**Glue you back together**_

_**Just give me a try**_

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel **_

_**Like you're less than**_

_**perfect**_

_**If you get with me**_

_**I won't ever make you feel **_

_**Any less than perfect**_

_**You'll see**_

_**At his house you found her clothes**_

_**Tried to play you & say who's are those**_

_**He's so stupid**_

_**Here's how I know**_

_**What kind of genius would let perfection go **_

_**He's conceited, only bout himself**_

_**He loves nobody else**_

_**He ain't even fly**_

_**You're broken**_

_**Let me make it better**_

_**Glue you back together**_

_**Just give me a try**_

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel **_

_**Like you're less than**_

_**perfect**_

_**If you get with me**_

_**I won't ever make you feel **_

_**Any less than perfect**_

_**You'll see**_

_**It's gonna take time yeah**_

_**To heal that hole (he left)**_

_**Exactly how long, I don't know but**_

_**You got pain and I know a remedy**_

_**You gotta**_

_**Start kickin it with someone like me**_

_**Now you're overanalyzing all of your thoughts**_

_**Start to thinkin it's all your fault**_

_**But baby yeah don't you go and blame yourself**_

_**He's just a douchebag [x2]**_

_**I was hopin**_

_**You'd let me replace him**_

_**I would straight erase him**_

_**Right out of your mind**_

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel **_

_**Like you're less than**_

_**perfect**_

_**If you get with me**_

_**I won't ever make you feel **_

_**Any less than perfect**_

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel **_

_**Like you're less than**_

_**perfect**_

_**If you get with me**_

_**I won't ever make you feel **_

_**Any less than perfect**_

Kurt was teary-eyed from the performance. He couldn't believe someone would do that for him. "You did all of this for me?"

"I just wanted you to know you're perfect."

"That means a lot to me."

"Well you mean a lot to me."

"Thank you for making me feel perfect, again."

"That's all I've ever wanted; to make you feel perfect."

"Well, let me return the favor."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blaine, will you go out with me?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yes." Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Nothing would make me happier."

**A/N: i hope you guys liked it the song was Travis Garland: Perfect. Bye! :-]**


End file.
